


Heartbeat

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, vampire, vampire!Loki, y'all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Vampire!Loki comes to OFC on Halloween night and offers her her ultimate wish.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but I legit just finished it at 3 am today...SO HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN

                Despite my love of goth clothes, books, and movies, I actually was never the biggest fan of Halloween. Hell even as a pagan I saw it as just kind of another day. (Though half priced black clothes and candy in the days after was a really fun perk) But I didn’t like to party, and I wasn’t a big trick or treater. I was personally more into Christmas, but I digress.

            The one thing I did really like about Halloween was that since it IS the Pagan New Year, I don’t have to go to classes or work. Instead it was a day for me to study, watch some creepy movies, and eat some candy.  I had just finished _Corpse Bride_ and _Sweeney Todd_ and now was queuing up _Only Lovers Left Alive._ I loved Tom Hiddleston. Who wouldn’t? I had first been hooked into him with Loki in the avengers. And as much as I loved his role as the vampire Adam, I couldn’t stop from dreaming and fantasizing about Loki as a vampire.

            Despite my disinterest in Halloween, I had had lots of fun in the last week, changing my LED lights to a blood red, taking some fun black and white photos and changing my eyes to be red, and going to an Edgar Allan Poe themed reading at a coffee shop downtown. But now I wanted a quiet night in. Barely through the opening thunder a massive crash of thunder erupted from the sky and I jumped. I wasn’t afraid of thunder but jump scares like that kind of freaked me out. Then, I could’ve sworn, something was tapping at my window. I rolled my eyes. Probably my roommate/friend Alice had forgotten her keys. Thank gods we lived on the first floor or she’d be out there yelling and hollering.

            I strode over but when I opened the shades, darkness there. And nothing more. I shook my head but new the plants growing on my window sill could use a little water, so I opened the window just the tiniest crack, adjusting the towel they sat on, then got settled on my bed once again. Ready to spend my night staring longingly at my computer screen and tom Hiddleston all night. But as I settled in, I suddenly felt warm, very warm. Too warm even. I had originally been curled up under my blankets, wearing my favorite sweater and pajama pants. But I was roasting. The thermostat must be on the fritz again. I made a mental note to call the landlord in the morning and changed into a tank top and basketball shorts but was still too hot to curl up under the blankets. I preferred the cold. Better for cuddling and sleeping under the blankets. I wondered if possibly the whiskey from earlier had hit me harder than I thought, cause not only was I warm, but starting to feel drowsy. I tried to focus on the movie, but I kept hearing a voice in my head, repeating over and over _Let me in, little one_ and I couldn’t figure out what it meant. But eventually to myself I just muttered

            “Al…alright.” I closed my eyes momentarily and there was a whoosh of air, and there he was. Loki. Standing in my dorm room. No, I had to be dreaming. Or drunk. Or both.

            “Maybe I should go to bed,” I muttered.

            “Go to bed? But pet, I’ve just arrived. And isn’t that what you wanted?” Loki, or my fantasy of Loki stepped closer. He wasn’t in the Asgardian clothes that he always wore in the movies. Rather in dark black jeans, combat boots, and a button up with a crimson tie with the sleeves pushed up. His hair was that same inky black shoulder length mane I had always loved. But his eyes. In the movies they had always been green (though some argued blue), but here…they were red. And his smile revealed two glistening fangs.

            “This…can’t be happening. I’ve gone mad.”

            “Oh no, little one, it’s all too real. You were calling out to me so sweetly, little Madeline. I thought it only time to show myself.” He moved closer again but there was something, unnerving. Either this was the best daydream I’ve ever had, or the real Loki is standing in my room. And he’s a vampire.

            “So…what exactly do you want from me?” I asked, playing along into my own delusion.

            “I’m here to make your wildest dreams come true, darling. To bring you joy and pleasure beyond imagination. To love and to treasure you for all eternity.” He smiled wide, showing the fangs again. I chuckled to myself

            “All eternity? What would we do with all that time?” I asked. He snickered

            “Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of a few things.” He said, winking at me. “But we can do, well anything we want. Read all the books you’ve ever wanted to. Go to all the places you’ve ever wanted to visit. Hell, even play all of those absurd video games you’ve so longed to do.”  I quirked an eyebrow and scoffed

            “Stalker much?” His smile unwavering, he stepped right up to the edge of my bed where I was sitting

            “Never, my little love. I’ve just been around. I’ve been that shadow in the edges of all your daydreams, that feeling you felt someone was in the room with you when you were all alone, that was me. I’ve just been waiting for the right moment, and why not on All Hallows Eve? After all, you are one of the special mortals that still believes in the old gods.” He gestured to my Mjolnir Pendant, and his comment made me think

            “Wait, I thought you were the god of mischief and chaos. This is the first I’m hearing of any vampirism.” I smirked at him but he non-chalantly shrugged.

            “People will believe and accept what they want. This is true in any religion.” He had a point. Continuing to play into this day dream I asked, “So how exactly does one become an immortal creature of darkness, my prince?” That gleam of mischief was unmistakable He put his hand on my shoulder and started to move in close

            “Well, it starts with my kissing and tasting of every curve of your supple flesh.” He started to plant small kisses up my neck as he continued. “Then I bring you to the heights of pleasure no mortal man could ever dream of.” He kissed me deeply and passionately, one hand wrapping around my throat. When he broke the kiss I was breathing heavily. “Then I sink my fangs into your throat, drinking the sweet blood that flows through your veins. After that, you’ll pass out for a moment and when you awaken, you’ll be my beautiful princess of the night. Does that all sound good to you, my pet?” Whatever this was, I didn’t want it to stop, so I merely nodded my consent and in a green haze of magic I found myself naked with Loki feverishly kissing down my neck, over my breasts; leaving little nips and bites over my rounded tummy and down between the thick thighs I had once hated, but now loved. And I could tell Loki loved them as well.

            “Do you have a preferred safe word, pet?”

            “Cherry blossoms.” I replied

            “Wonderful. Now, spread your legs for me, Madeline. Give me access to your glorious quim so that I may kiss and suck and worship you like the goddess you are.” Biting my lip, I inched my legs apart, but Loki wedged his shoulders in, making sure I was fully exposed. I could feel how wet I was, smell my own arousal and gave a soft moan. Loki looked up at me and gave one long lick up pussy. I let out the most toe-curling moan I thought possible, and I could feel Loki’s smile as he resorted to small licks and kisses. I was a submissive and putting my hands like that made the experience even better.  Loki looked up at me and smiled

            “What a good little girl. Tell me, what is your favorite poem?” I had to think for a moment. The pleasure making my brain feel hazy.

            “A…Annabelle lee. By Poe.” Loki’s smile turned downright wolfish.         

            “I’m not surprised. You’re a very bright and thoughtful girl. Keep your hands right there like the good girl you are.” His eyes held mine, waiting for a response.

            “Yes….” I bit my lip unsure, but he quirked his eyebrow at me.

            “…Daddy.” I finished, and he grinned again.

            “Daddy? I’ve not been called that one before to my memory. But it fits. You can be my little princess for all eternity.” Then he ducked his head back down and started to use his tongue to trace weird movements across and over my clit. Ever lick, every flick, there was no rhyme or reason. But it felt euphoric. Silvertongue was not enough of a praise for him. He pushed two fingers into me and rubbed around until he rubbed over that special spot that caused me to buck my hips against his face. He chuckled and moved one arm to hold my hips down as he went back to his ministrations. I still couldn’t tell what he was doing exactly, but I knew I was getting closer and closer to climax.

            “Da…daddy…Loki…please!” Loki kept fingering me as he said

            “Please what? I can give you everything you could ever need or want. You need only ask.” Those crimson eyes seemed to glow with mischief. I finally put my last two brain cells together and asked

            “Please, can I cum?”

            “Of course, my princess.” He moved back to my clit and moved his fingers to rub at my clit while his tongue seemed to reach and lick everywhere I had ever wanted a man to touch me. Finally, I came harder than ever thought possible, but he didn’t stop. He kept going and rubbing as I shook and spasmed. Eventually the pleasure and feelings became too much, and I tried to push him away. But when I did that, he glared up at me. His eyes burning into and in a heartbeat, he was fully on top of me and he gave me a sharp slap to the face. Not too hard, but definitely to the point where I had a few tears. I didn’t know if he knew, but face slapping was actually a secret kink of mine. But he smiled knowingly at me.

            “Oh trust me Madeline. I would not have slapped you like that if I thought you wouldn’t like it.” But before I could respond he grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side, hard. “But that was not supposed to be a slap of pleasure, slut,” he hissed. “It was meant to get your attention. You’ve done two naughty things just then. Do you know what they are?” A few tears running down my face, I shook my head but that only led to another, lighter slap.

            “When I ask you a question, whore, I expect you to have enough respect to give me more than just a gesture. Now, do you know what you did wrong? I’ll give you a moment to think.” I furrowed my brow.

            “I…I moved my hands daddy.” He nodded

            “Very good. And the other?” Scared about disappointing him again, I admitted,

            “No daddy. I’m sorry.” That wolfish grin returned, and he released the death grip on my hair and moved to hold my chin between his thumb and fore finger. Then he planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

            “You tried to push me away, Madeline. When I was not done with you or your pleasure. I decide what is too much for you. If or when you truly cannot handle something, never hesitate

 to use your safe word. Do you understand?’ I bit my lip and nodded

            “Yes daddy.” I felt my face flush as I confessed “It was just all so sensitive down there.”

            “Oh, I’m sure it was, babylove. But sometimes.” His hand moved from my face back down between my legs and started to trace small circles around my clit. “…that sensitivity can bring you to new heights of pleasure never dreamed of.” He rubbed harder. “For example. You just came, but I can feel you already starting to quiver with desire.” He leaned in close to whisper, “I think you want more than my fingers though.” I tried to respond but was only able to whimper and moan. “I bet you want Daddy’s big hard cock, pounding mercilessly into you, before biting into your neck and draining you.”

            “Y-yes daddy.” I groaned. He moved his fingers up to his face and sucked them into his mouth. It was his turn to moan

            “And if your blood tastes half as sweet as your cunt, we’re both in for an eternal pleasure.” He stood back up

            “I’m sure my little princess has a secret toy chest. Am I right?” I bit my lip again and pointed to my desk.

            “Bottom drawer.” He walked over and pulled out the box of toys I had collected.  When Loki opened it, his eyes were filled with glee.

            “Ohhhh. Madeline. So many fun things to explore and play with. But I think tonight we’ll just play with a little bondage. I’ll give you the choice, rope or cuffs?’ I thought for a moment and decided on the cuffs. He made sure they were secured tightly but comfortably. He stripped off his clothes, revealing a lithe but tone body. Whipcord muscle stretched tall and between his legs…dear gods…how the fuck did that fit into his jeans comfortably?? He noticed me staring and gave his cock a few long strokes.

            “Oh little one, don’t worry. You’ll ha e plenty of time to become acquainted with my cock. For right now though, I need to be buried in that warm wet cunt of yours.” He grabbed the lube from the box. “I don’t know if I’ll need this, but I want my little love to be comfortable.” He squeezed a healthy amount into his hand and rubbed his cock, letting his head lull back. “Fuck.” Before he was too far gone, Loki climbed on top of me and kissed me deeply and passionately, setting his hips against mine, and starting a slow rut at first.

            “Mmmmm…. fuck. I shall never tire of this cunt. This is surely the most amazing pussy I’ve ever had the privilege of fucking.” I blushed and looked away.

            “Loki, I know I’m amazing, but you don’t have to say things like that.” Loki frowned and moved my head to make me look at him

            “I don’t have to do anything, Madeline. I am a god, an immortal vampire, I do as I please. And though I may be the master liesmith, I speak only the truth to you.” A few tears welled up in my eyes.

            “Oh Loki...” Loki gave me the most tender of glances. Then gave me another tender but passionate kiss.

            “My little love…” Still reveling in the tender moment, Loki interrupted it in only the best way by thrusting his cock deep in me. I let out a laugh that turned into a groan.

            “Fuck…way to ruin the moment, asshole.” He chuckled. Then started to move his body, filling me. I didn’t have a ton of experience but mercy gods, this was by far the greatest feeling I had ever experienced. Loki started to suck and nibble at my neck, and I felt his fangs graze my skin, promising more to come. I started to pant heavy, and I whimpered out

            “Daddy, I’m scared…will it hurt?” Loki slowed his thrusts but didn’t stop.

            “No more than the tattoo did.” That reassured me. I had gotten my first tattoo, just a small little feminist piece and it hadn’t hurt more than scratching too hard at an itch. His words helped to settle the knot in my stomach and I relaxed fully. Loki picked his thrusts back up, pounding into me

            “Fuck…. lords above...daddy! Please!” I begged. If this was a delusion, I never wanted it to end. If it was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. And if it was actually by some miracle real…gods if only.

            “Oh Madeline, this is all too real. And it’s about to get even realer.” Loki reached down between us and started to rub at my clit. I never had two orgasms this close together and the pleasure Loki was bringing me, it was too much. I was close to cumming again.

            “You don’t have to ask for this orgasm, my princess. When you cum, I will bite you and drink from you. You’ll feel a bit strange and may faint, but I shall be here for you lovely. Now, I can feel how close you are, squeezing my cock. I want you to cum, now!” At his command I did, feeling almost blinded by the pleasure but feeling Loki’s fangs bite hard into me tethered me back to reality. Just as he said, I started to feel faint, and I could hear his voice, but it was very far away. 

* * *

 

            I don’t know how long I was in the darkness. But when I awoke, everything was just overstimulating. Like a hangover mixed with an anxiety attack but Loki’s voice broke through and helped bring me down.

            “Madeline. I know it hurts, but please, try to focus.” I could smell blood, that coppery scent unmistakable and it helped to clear away the pain.

            “I need you to drink from me.” Not understanding fully but trusting him, I brought my mouth to his wrist and swallowed a few mouthfuls of his blood. It was weird, but amazing at the same time. Like ambrosia. Finally all of the pain cleared, and I stopped. I looked to see Loki had pulled his jeans back on. He had pulled me into his lap and was holding me close

            “My sweet girl. My good girl” He whispered to me. I didn’t understand. At a dream or hallucination, this would be the point where I’d wake up, horny and disappointed. Loki laughed and shook his head.

            “You still think this a dream?” He reached over and grabbed my compact from my nightside table and opened it. I gasped and thought I would faint again. I had red eyes, just like Loki’s. And in my mouth were two small but glistening fangs.

            “What…how?”  Loki smirked. “Did I not promise you eternity? And now that you have drunk some of my blood, we are truly bonded.”  He rubbed my back a few times and pulled my biggest suitcase from my closet.

            “I don’t want to rush you, my darling. But morning comes a lot quicker then expected. You won’t need your laptop, just load your important files onto something and bring it with you.” Loki started going through my drawers, grabbing my favorite clothes but I was still in shock, trying to put the pieces together. Loki saw me not moving and came over, kneeling next to the bed and taking my hands/

            “I know you’re still coming to grips with this. But so far, you’ve trusted me, and I’ve made you happy have I not?” I nodded, and he tilted my head up to look at him

            “Then continue to trust me. I will help you, guide you, love you. Give you a life a mortal could only dream of. I promise, you will always be safe with me. DO you understand?” I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had been holding. It was all still surprising and confusing, but his words rang true. I had trusted him through the night and now my greatest fantasy had come true.

            “You’re right, daddy.” Loki grinned in response and kissed my forehead.

            “That’s my girl.”

            I helped Loki pack up some of my favorite stuffed animals and books, ones that Loki said he didn’t have. Then loaded the important files (namely my writings) onto my hard drive. Loki left $1000 on the coffee table, buying me out of my lease in the apartment. And once I was dressed (combat boots, skinny jeans, black t-shirt and punk vest), Loki took my hand in his, I grabbed my suitcase in the other hand, and we took off to our new lives together…for all eternity. 


End file.
